La semilla de Kira
by ClarissaClare
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que Light Yagami y Misa Amane no tuvieron descesdencia? Aki, hija de Kira, al saber la verdad sobre su padre y encontrar dos libretas de Ryuk y un shinigami en especial, decide terminar el trabajo que su padre empezó y para eso debe encontrar a Near para matarlo. Pero, ¿acaso el amor impedirá que Aki cumpla su promesa? Near x oc. Descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

_Hola - pensamientos_

\- Aaaaahhhh

\- Bien echo, siga así señorita Amane, ya casi sale

\- Aaah

El llanto de un bebé silenció la habitación donde se encontró una mujer rubia jadeando, intentando recuperar el aire por el esfuerzo que hizo

\- Felicidades, señorita Amane. Es una niña

\- Ah ... déjeme ah ... verla - respondió la rubia aun jadeando

La enfermera traía en sus brazos un bulto cubierto con una manta blanca; Misa extendió sus brazos para recibir a la criatura, cuando el contacto de su madre, dejó de llorar.

\- Es hermosa. Desearía que tu padre Luz aquí para verte - dijo viendo con ternura a su hija - Te llamaras Aki Amane.

La bebé llamada Aki al oir la voz de su madre, abrió sus ojos resultaron ser rojos. Cuando Misa parpadeó, la bebé tenía ojos azules y ella creyó que solo fue su imaginación.

Misa Amane, conocida como el Segundo Kira, desde que se enteró de la muerte de Light, sin un peso encima, su vida ya no tiene sentido sin Light. Así que el 14 de febrero se subió al edificio más alto para terminar con su vida, pero un segundo antes de tirarse, su celular comenzó a timbrar. Misa no quería saber más del mundo, pero revisé su teléfono, descubriendo que es un mensaje del doctor al que fue a ver hace una semana; el mensaje dejado que ella estaba embarazada. Últimamente, problemas mareos y ganas de vomitar la comida que consume. Iba a ser madre, tuvo una hija de ella. Ella y de Light.

Desde ese momento, cuidar de ese angelito que iba a nacer, sería solo de ella, también podría ocultarla de la familia Yagami y de la policía. Mientras la niña crecía, tenía cada vez la misma luz, tenía el cabello marrón, piel blanca, ojos azules. Físicamente, se vio a Misa, pero en personalidad era igual a su padre.

Un día Misa y su hija, de 8 años, estaban de camino a casa después de un largo paseo por el cumpleaños de Aki, aunque ella no le gusta celebrarlo, su madre insiste; pero de pronto Misa detectó que estaban persiguiendo, aceleró el paso hasta parar en un callejón; preocupada por la seguridad de su hija, la escondida detrás de los contenedores de basura.

\- Quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, ¿oíste? Solo tapate los oídos y guarda silencio.

Su hija decidió obedecer a su madre, aunque siempre se mostraba seria e indiferente, se preocupaba por su madre; pero por primera vez la desobedeció y miró lo que pasaba, asegurándose no ser vista. Luego quedó en shock, al ver a su madre ser acuchillada en el pecho por un sujeto que rápidamente le quitó su cartera a Misa y salió huyendo. Aki, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia su madre

\- ¡Mama, por favor háblame! Vas a estar bien, por favor aguanta – dijo mientras varias lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

\- Mi querida niña no llores cof – Misa sabia que ya era tarde para ella – mami ahora ira donde esta tu padre

\- Pero, mama …

\- Tu tienes que seguir adelante y ser fuerte. Me recuerdas a Light aunque te parezcas a mi

\- ¿A mi padre?

\- Tu padre fue un buen hombre, pero la policía dice que murió a causa de Kira, pero se que eso no es verdad … cof… cof – Misa empezó a toser sangre

-Mama, por favor no me dejes – lloró Aki

\- Ojala fuera así, pero asi es la vida. Este mundo esta lleno de gente mala y las personas inocentes son las que más sufren, pero gracias a Kira, la criminalidad fue disminuyendo. El eliminaba a la gente mala – Misa buscó entre su saco – no me queda mucho tiempo, ten es tu regalo de cumpleaños – dijo entregándole un cuaderno marrón – yo misma lo hice

Se oyen sonidos a lo lejos, las sirenas de la policía

\- Ya viene la policía, corre a casa y no mires atrás. No dejes que sepan que eres la hija de Light Yagami, ¿entendido?

Vio a la niña asentir

Yo siempre te voy a querer – dijo Misa con su último aliento para luego cerrar los ojos

La niña al oír que alguien se acerca, corrió sin mirar atrás. Los momentos que pasó con su madre se proyectaron en su mente como si fuera una película hasta que llegó a una casa, un poco apartada de la ciudad. Apenas llegó, se tiró en su cama y cubriéndose con sus mantas, llorando por primera vez en su vida.

Al día siguiente, miró las noticias en el televisor de la sala

**Según nos informan, atraparon al sospechoso de la muerte de la famosa modelo Misa Amane, pero la policía al no recibir muchas pruebas en su contra, lo declararon inocente y con es-**

El control remoto salió disparado a la pantalla del televisor rompiéndolo en el acto. Aki se paró, con ojeras en sus ojos, y miró al televisor como si tuviera la culpa

\- ¡Malditos!

En la noche una niña, que tenía puesto un vestido negro con un pequeño bolso blanco, pantis color blanco, zapatos negros y una vincha en su cabello, se dirigía al cementerio con un ramo de rosas blancas. Se paró frente a la lápida de su madre: _Misa Amane. Nacimiento 25 de Diciembre, 1984. Muerte 14 de Febrero, 2012_

_\- Madre, espero que estés feliz al lado de mi padre_

Aki miró el cielo que se empezaba a nublar y le pareció ver algo caer

\- ¿Pero que-

Delante de ella, vio una libreta que decía _Death Note _

\- ¿Cuaderno de muerte? – abrió el cuaderno y leyó las reglas – Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá. Tch que tontería

De pronto, oyó a alguien venir se escondió detrás de la lápida de su madre y vio pasar al mismo sujeto que mató a su madre, tanto era su enojo que sus ojos se volvieron rojos y, sorprendida, vio el nombre del sujeto, hecho un vistazo al cuaderno y ni dudo en escribirlo: Sota Fujiwara. Espero, pero nada paso, hasta que pasó cuarenta segundos vio al hombre agarrarse su pecho, como si se asfixiará y cayó al suelo. Muerto.

\- Es real – dijo sorprendida

Cuando dirigió su mirada al frente se quedó en shock al ver un ser de esqueleto con el pelo puntiagudo, ropas rasgadas, alas emplumadas, además, medía como tres metros y este la miraba a ella.

\- Veo que encontraste mi libreta – dijo la criatura

\- ¿Quién … eres?

\- Soy un shinigami

\- ¿Un shiniga-

Su oración fue cortada por el sonido de un objeto que acaba de caer, volteó su mirada y vio otra libreta, la recogió y enfrente de ella vio a otro shinigami de contextura delgada, su piel es de color gris clara (un poco azulada), su cabello es negro y en punta, sus ojos son grandes y amarillos, con la iris roja, su nariz es similar a la de los murciélagos y su boca tiene labios azules con dientes afilados. Sus brazos son muy largos, tiene anillos en sus dedos y además posee grandes alas emplumadas en su espalda

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Ryuk? – preguntó el otro shinigami

\- Me aburrí de estar en el mundo shinigami, además hace mucho que no pruebo una manzana – le respondió Ryuk

\- ¿Dices manzana? – le preguntó Aki a Ryuk mientras que de su bolso sacaba una roja y jugosa manzana

\- Uuhh tienes una manzana, dámela – dijo entusiasmado Ryuk

\- Ah ah ah, primero si te la doy ¿me responderás todas mis preguntas? – dijo Aki moviendo la manzana en frente de Ryuk intentando tentarlo con la fruta

\- Hecho – dijo Ryuk sin pensarlo

\- Bien, quiero que me cuenten todo sobre esto – dijo mostrándoles ambas Death Note

Pues por donde empezar, yo fui el primer shinigami que arrojé mi libreta al mundo de los humanos para entretenerme y un humano la recogió y uso mi libreta para eliminar a todos los criminales de este mundo para crear un "mundo perfecto" – contó Ryuk mientras el otro shinigami lo miraba como ofendido al oir el entre comillas

\- Debo suponer que tu humano que recibió la libreta es al que todos llaman Kira, ¿no es así? – cuestionó la pequeña con seriedad en su mirada

\- Es verdad – dándole un mordisco a su manzana

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Kira?

\- Se llamaba Light Yagami

\- ¡¿Mi padre?! – exclamó con asombro la pequeña

Los dos shinigamis miraron con asombro a la pequeña, en especial el shinigami de esqueleto y para salir de sus dudas le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

\- Misa Amane y Light Yagami, mi madre dice que murió antes de que naciera, la policía dice que Kira lo mató pero mamá tenía razón, Kira no lo mató porque él es Kira. Ahora lo entiendo, todo esta claro, mi padre es Kira

Ryuk estaba con la boca abierta al oír a la pequeña que Light es su padre, miró a su compañero que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no era otro más que Light Yagami como shinigami.

_\- ¿Misa y yo tuvimos una hija? Debió enterarse después de que muriera, pero ahora que lo piensa es mi hija, la hija de Kira, ella puede matar a Near y ser la diosa de nuevo mundo. Tengo que convencerla – pensó Light_

\- No la usaré – dijo Aki

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendido Ryuk

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – _pensó Light

_-_ No la usaré_ …_ aun no. Soy muy joven, tengo 8 años. Esperaré hasta que tenga la edad adecuada como a los 15 años. Durante ese tiempo, tengo que fortalecer más mis conocimientos y de pasó idear un plan para asesinar a todos los que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de mi padre. Si usó la Death Note, L sospechará rápidamente que se traté de un niño.

\- ¿Conoces a L? – preguntó Ryuk

\- Todos lo conocen por haber atrapado a Kira, pero todo eso me pareció sospechoso, sabía que había algo detrás de todo este caso. ¿Mi madre también era una poseedora del Death Note?

\- Si – dijo Ryuk

\- Pero tengo una duda, ¿mi padre tenía ojos rojos?

\- Eh? No – respondió Ryuk - ¿por qué?

Aki cerró los ojos y los abrió mostrando sus ojos rojos

\- Impresionante, tienes los ojos de shinigami – dijo Ryuk con asombro – Es el trato de los ojos que ofrecemos los shinigamis a los humanos para que vean el nombre de la persona al ver su rostro, pero tu padre no hizo el trato

\- Entonces, supongo que mi madre hizo el trato

\- Oye, ¿seguirás el camino de tu padre? – preguntó Ryuk

\- Este mundo está podrido, si la policía no hace nada, ¿quién lo hará? Alguien debe acabar a criminales como ese tipo – viendo al hombre tirado – terminaré lo que mi padre empezó, me convertiré en la diosa del nuevo mundo y mataré a ese tal Near – dijo con seguridad en su mirada – después de todo, soy la hija de Kira – dijo mirando a ambos shinigamis con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Valla, valla Light se ve que tu hija es igual a ti – susurró Ryuk a Light después vieron a la niña mirar al cielo

\- Padre, juro que vengaré tu muerte; los que quisieron arruinar tus planes tendrán una muerte dolorosa, terminaré tu trabajo por ti y por mamá. Solo observa, este mundo se arrodillará ante Kira, me aseguraré que estés orgulloso de mi. Tu y yo lo sabemos, Kira es la justicia

Light estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de su hija, era como verse a él mismo. Su hija le promete que vengará en su nombre. Por alguna razón, algo en esa pequeña todo en su corazón podrido.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Light? Tú hija prometió terminar tu trabajo, ¿no me digas que te estas encariñando con ella?

\- No seas ridículo Ryuk, no pienso sacrificarme por ella

-Si tú lo dices

\- Oigan

Ambos shinigamis voltearon

-Vamos a mi casa, tal vez no sea lo mismo ya que mi madre no está en este mundo, pero seguro me conformé con ustedes.

-Muy graciosa – dijo Ryuk

Mientras la niña caminaba y los shinigamis volaban detrás de ella

\- Ahora que lo pienso - volteó a ver a Light - no he preguntado tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ryuk miró a Light para ver que responde

\- Me llamó ... Rem

\- Pues un gusto conocerte, Rem y a ti también Ryuk

Sin dar importancia, siguen caminando

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la pequeña tu nombre, Light?

\- No es asunto tuyo, Ryuk. Espero que no le digas nada

\- Por mi, no hay problema

Por otro lado, en un edificio un chico albino de ojos grises estaba lanzando dardos en la pared, cuando el último dardo cayó lejos del resto

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento

Psdt: Como verán esta es mi historia de Near x oc, obviamente me requeriría si Light y Misa tuvieran una hija desearía que se quedará con Near. Ojala fuera asi en el manga, pero bueno que va a publicar el próximo capitulo pronto


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Death Note_

_Regla 1:_

_Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá_

Una estudiante estaba regresando a su casa tras una larga jornada de estudio. El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer, por si no fuera poco. Vio detrás de ella un hombre que la seguía, con un poco de miedo, aceleró el paso para luego ver que otro sujeto apareció. Ya aterrada sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hasta detenerse en un callejón sin salida y sus acosadores le taparon la única salida

\- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, muchachos - dijo uno de ellos

\- Nos divertiremos mucho con ella - dijo el otro sacando un cuchillo

\- Ven muñeca, diviertete con nosotros - dijo otro más, quien tenía varios tatuajes en la cara

\- ¡Por favor, alejense! - suplicó la chica llorando

\- No seas tímida te va a gustar - dijo el líder agarrandola de la muñeca

\- ¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!¡ALGUIEN, AYUDEME!

\- Callate, haces mucho ruido. Nadie te va a salvar - dijo el líder apuntó de darle una bofetada

La chica esperó en cualquier momento el golpe, pero este nunca apareció sino cayó al suelo. Confundida por lo que pasaba, alzó la mirada y, asombrada, vio al líder que empezaba a agarrarse el pecho como buscando tomar aire hasta caer al suelo con la mirada perdida

\- ¡¿Pero que dem-

Uno de sus compañeros cortó su frase, al sentir que tambien le faltaba aire y caer muerto al lado de su lider. El otro, aterrado, intentó salir corriendo pero sufrió el mismo final que sus compañeros

La chica, un poco aterrada, se levantó y con pasos torpes empezó a salir del callejón. Dio una última mirada a la escena antes de irse corriendo

**Despues de varios años, volvió a ocurrir.**

**Estan empezando a morir criminales**

**¿Acaso nuestro dios Kira volvió?**

**Los fans de Kira estan celebrando su regreso**

Así aparecian uno que otro titular en las noticias de diferentes canales, en la televisión de una habitación oscura, la cual se encontraba una persona agarrando una manzana de su escritorio de al lado

\- ¿Qué te parece el show, Ryuk? - dijo una voz femenina lanzando su manzana al aire para luego ser atrapada por una mano negra y delgada

\- Nada mal, para empezar a usar por primera vez mi libreta - dijo Ryuk dandole un mordisco a su manzana

\- Hhm, esto solo es el principio, lo demás estará a punto de llegar

\- Eres igual a tu padre, Aki

La sonrisa que tenía la nombrada desapareció al oír eso

\- No somos iguales. ¿Tú que opinas, Rem?

Otra figura alta, al igual que Ryuk, apareció con su forma de esqueleto y ponerse detrás de Aki

\- ¿Acaso mi opinión importa? - dijo "Rem"

\- Olvidalo - dijo Aki cerrando sus ojos por un momento, para luego dirigiendo su mirada a la libreta abierta

\- Le enviaré mis saludos a Near

Varias pantallas iluminaban el cuarto oscuro que estaba repleto de juguetes en el suelo. Un hombre de 23 años estaba sentado en su silla mientras sacaba sus muñecos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió por 2 personas: un hombre y una mujer, ambos rubios

\- Near, ¿no vistes las noticias?. Apareció otra death note - dijo el hombre llamado Anthony Rester (Anthony Carter)

\- Lo sé, al parecer apareció otro Kira

**Near**

Los ojos de Near se abrieron de sorpresa, giró su mirada a una de las pantallas que se transmitia a un hombre con gorro

**Si escuchas esto, al parecer no te deshiciste por completo de mi. Mientras este mundo siga cayendose a pedazos, Kira jamas desaparecerá y buscará purificar por completo este mundo, el cual los criminales son libres y los inocentes ya no son creídos, espero que sepas bien cual será tu movimiento contra mi porque no será tan fácil como lo fue hace 10 años. Estaré listo ante cualquier movimiento que tengas. Espero que tu equipo el cual estuvo presente ese día este listo para lo que viene. No descansaré hasta cumplir mi objetivo: la creación del nuevo mundo**

El hombre sacó un navaja de su cuchillo y se lo clavó en el pecho para luego caer muerto

Near se quedó quieto en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras sus 2 guardias lo llamaban, él hacía caso omiso a sus llamados. ¿Cómo conocía su apodo este Kira?¿Alguien más estuvo presente en la captura de Light Yagami? No, no es posible. Sus guardias se aseguraron que no hubiera ningún testigo en la zona donde capturaron Kira pero entonces, ¿cómo es que este Kira sabe lo que sucedió? si es así, entonces seguramente sabe quienes fueron parte de la investigación. Al oír el mensaje que dio el sujeto en televisión, sintió la misma sensación cuando estuvo con Light Yagami. Salió de su mundo al oir el llamado de sus guardias.

\- Near, esto es serio. Este nuevo Kira, sabe del caso Light Yagami. ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? Es información confidencial

\- ¿No será que Light Yagami siga vivo? - dijo la mujer rubio con lentes

\- Eso es imposible, los agentes lo encontraron muerto - refutó su compañero

\- Imposible, al igual que es imposible la existencia de los death notes y los shinigamis - habló finalmente Near

La sala se quedó por un momento en silencio

\- Al parecer este Kira sabe demasiado del caso Kira como nosotros. Tengo una posible teoría de como pudo haberse enterado

\- ¿Cómo? - dijeron a la vez los guardias

\- Este Kira seguramente tiene el cuaderno de Ryuk, él estuvo presente cuando ocurrió. Aunque también es probable que Light Yagami siga vivo. Quiero que se contacten con el grupo que trabajo en el caso Kira, seguramente vieron el mensaje al igual que yo.

\- Entendido - dijeron ambos

\- Pueden retirarse

\- Hai - dijeron antes de retirarse

\- No me importa si es Light Yagami o no - dijo mientras sacaba un muñeco y escribió K.I. (Kira Incognita) - sea como sea te atraparé

Era un día cualquiera para los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria, los salones empezaban a llenarse de estudiantes quienes hablaban, reían, o hacian cualquier otra tontería, este era el pensamiento de una chica de cabellos largos y castaños que le llegaban un poco arriba de la cintura con su uniforme que consistía una falda azul con una camisa blanca y el abrigo del colegio azul con medias blancas que le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla y zapatos marrones. Su mirada estaba perdida en el exterior, si asiento era el penúltimo junto a la ventana, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un sombra la tapo y captó su atención

\- ¡Buenos días, Hikari-chan! - exclamó una chica de cabello turquesa atado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran el mismo color que su cabello, llevaba el mismo uniforme que su compañera y tenía un busto grande

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme así, Fujioka? - respondió seria la castaña volviendo a poner su mirada al exterior

\- Mo, ¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Sakura-chan?!¡Somos amigas, Hikari-chan!¡Eres muy mal! - reclamó la chica de cabello turquesa haciendo una rabieta

-Hhm

Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta la hora de salida, dos chicas en especial salieron juntas

\- Eres muy seria, Hikari-chan - dijo volteando a ver a la nombrada

\- Hhmm - es lo que respondió la castaña sin quitar la mirada de su libro

\- Sigues estudiando, deja los estudios por una vez en tu vida - exclamó enojada

\- Y tener malas calificaciones en mi boleta como tú

\- Eso no viene al caso - dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero - lo que quiero decir es que chicas como nosotros necesitamos encontrar a un hombre que sea nuestro príncipe azul, que nos ame, nos consuele y vivamos felices por siempre - dijo con voz soñadora y voltear a ver a su amiga que había doblado una esquina y ya esta a varios metros

\- ¡ERES MUY CRUEL, HIKARI-CHAN! - gritó Sakura en su mismo lugar

\- Fujioka es bastante irritante - dijo la castaña a la nada

\- Dimelo a mi - detras de ella dos figuras negras aparecieron volando - es la humana más parlanchina que he visto

\- Hay humanos así, Ryuk - dijo el shinigami de esqueleto - y tu deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades, Aki

\- Hhm

Hikari Tachibana, conocida como Aki Amane, despues de encontrar las death notes tuvo que destruir todo lo relacionado con ella y su madre, y con destruir se refería a quemar la casa donde vivia con su madre, solo se llevó una mochila que contenía las death notes la foto de ella y su madre y otra de su padre. Los primeros días en la calle sola fueron algo díficil hasta que una familia, dueña de un restaurante la adoptó, tuvo que inventarles que era huerfana y no tenía a donde ir, ademas decirles un nombre falso, así que la adoptaron. La familia estaba conformado por una pareja de padres y tres de sus hijos. La ayudaron matriculando en una escuela como todos los demas y se sorprendieron bastante al ver que era demasiado inteligente, dirian que estaba lista para ir a la universidad a pesar tener una corta edad pero no quisieron presionarla

\- Ya llegué

\- Oh Hikari, que bueno que llegaste - dijo recibiendola una señora de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones vestida con un kimono

\- Si fue agotador - vio que la señora le extendía las manos - ah la boleta de calificaciones - dijo entregandole la boleta y subir al segundo piso

\- Ah como siempre esta chica tiene el primer lugar - dijo sorprendida la señora

Aki se encerró en su habitación y encendió la luz

\- Bueno, es hora de la diversión - dijo mientras de su escritorio en un escondite secreto sacó una death note y lo puso sobre la mesa - pues que comience el juego, Near


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Death Note_

_Regla 1:_

_Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá_

**Los criminales siguen muriendo a causa de Kira**

**Aquí tenemos algunos admiradores de Kira que quieren decir algo:**

**\- Te amamos Kira**

**\- Gracias a Kira, mi esposo finalmente descansará en paz**

**\- Gracias a Kira, mi hermana y yo nos salvamos de morir por un criminal, él tiene toda mi gratitud**

Varias redes sociales hablan del retorno de Kira, ese tema se volvió popular tanto en las calles como en las escuelas; más en cierta escuela, estudiantes y profesores no dejan de hablar de aquello

\- ¿Oíste del regreso de Kira?

\- Si, despues de varios años me alegro de que regresará

\- Se dice que el gobernará este mundo

\- Pero aún así, matar criminales también es un delito

\- Pero que dices, es lo justo. Los criminales merecen morir

\- A mi una vez, Kira me salvó de tres criminales que querían matarme y le estoy agradecida por ellos

Las voces de todos se escuchaban en las aulas hasta en los pasillos, pero una chica en especial hacia oidos sordos a todo eso, caminaba con la mirada en la nada sin prestar atención a su alrededor como si ella fuera la única que estaba en ese sitio hasta ahora

\- HIKARI-CHAN

La mencionada se giró a ver a su compañera, mejor dicho su "amiga"

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Fujioka?

\- Moh, sigues con lo mismo, ya te dije que me llames Sakura-chan - dijo mientras agitaba sus brazos de arriba a abajo freneticamente

No entendia porque siempre la dejaba a estar a esa peli turquesa a su lado. Desde que empezó la secundaria, ella ignoraba a sus compañeros y cuando ellos la invitaban a comer o a salir, ella los trata indiferentemente y desde ese momento nadie se acercaba a ella. La veían como una persona rara pero eso no la molestaba, estaba feliz de estar sola hasta que un día en el pasillo de la escuela, encontró a una peli turquesa llorando en el piso, mientras tres estudiantes de cuarto grado la agredían. Al ver esa escena, las iba a ignorar pero no soportaba el ruido de los llantos que hacía la víctima y no tuvo opción más que intervenir y defenderla; las agresoras al verla tenían planeado hacerle lo mismo que a la de cabello turquesa pero la castaña de pelo largo se sabía defender, solo le vasto esquivar y darles unos cuantos golpes para que las agresoras se fueran corriendo. Al siguiente día despues de los acontecimientos, Sakura Fujioka, así se llamaba la chica que salvó, no dejó de estar a su lado; no importa que tan indiferente la trataba ella parece feliz de estar a su lado. No tuvo más opción que la siguiera estando en la escuela hasta acompañarla a su casa. Por alguna razón, ella le recordaba a su madre Misa cuando a veces le era indiferente hacia sus habituales berrinches.

\- Hhm, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasa?

\- oh, verdad te quería preguntar si despues de la escuela quisieras tomar unas malteadas conmigo - dijo acercando su rostro a Aki

\- Si digo que si, me soltarás el brazo - le dijo ya que literalmente su compañera se encontraba apegada a ella

\- Hecho - le respondió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

Aki soltó un suspiro ya que finalmente Sakura la soltó

\- Hablaré con los dueños del restaurante para decirles que llegaré un poco tarde - dijo Aki mientras sacaba su telefono

.

\- Ustedes que opinan

La sala del FBI se hallaba en completo silencio hasta que uno de ellos habló

\- Lo que dijiste Near, no tiene sentido. No creo que Light este vivo, lo vimos morir

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Mogi, en verdad no creo que Light haya resucitado, ¿verdad? - dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones mirando la pantalla de una laptop con el fondo blanco y una "N" en él

\- Señor Matsuda, lo que digo es solo una teoría - habló la pantalla

\- Si Light estuviera vivo, no se como reaccionará Sayu - dijo Matsuda con la cabeza gacha, ya que su ahora esposa desde que se enteró de la muerte de Light estuvo en una gran depresión

\- Esto es algo que no se debe mencionar a la familia Yagami, señor Matsuda. Por otro lado también tengo la sospecha de que este Kira tenga la libreta de Ryuk y le haya contado sobre la muerte de Light para así hacerse pasar por él. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, podría ser verdadera

\- Pues ese Kira debe ser un gran actor, al oir el mensaje que le dio Kira se sentía como si fuera el mismo Light quien lo envio - dijo Mogi frotandose el brazo recordando la sonrisa maliciosa de Light

\- Entonces ahí que estar atentos a todo lo que pasé, este Kira los conoce a ustedes como a mi y obviamente su objetivo es matarme. Por otro lado, ¿averiguaron lo que pasó con Misa Amane?

\- Pues como sabemos Misa Amane murió hace algunos años al ser acuchillada por un tipo que tambien murió por un ataque al corazón, su cuerpo se encontraba en el cementerio cerca de la lápida de Misa y Light. Por otro lado, la casa donde vivia fue incendiada, no se sabe la causa del incendio, todo lo que estaba ahí fue destruido. No se sabe si vivia con alguien o no - informó Aizawa

Hubo silencio por un momento

\- Pues según su informe, el asesino de Misa Amane murió de un ataque al corazón, quiere decir que Kira estuvo cerca del cementerio; eso confirma que este Kira si tenía alguna tipo de relación con Misa y la visitó un día despues de su muerte - dedujo Near - algo me dice que este Kira nos pondrá más díficil este juego

\- Near, esto no es un juego, muchos criminales están muriendo y sea como sea debemos atrapar a Kira - reclamó Aizawa

.

\- Neh, Hikari-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Hhm

Ante esa respuesta, su compañera lo tomó como un sí

\- ¿Por qué siempre usas esos guantes blancos?

Aki y Sakura se encontraban tomando malteadas en un parque, sentadas en una banca, gente se encontraba ahí sin criminales . Esto era una gran satisfacción para Aki

\- Simplemente no me gusta ensuciarme - respondió Aki mirando sus manos - _Hhm simplemente no quiero dejar huellas mías_

_\- _Oh, esta bien - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

\- ¡Cuidado!

Un balón estaba a centimetros de la cara de Sakura, de no ser por Aki quien dejó caer su malteada para atrapar la pelota con sus manos

\- Lo siento - respondieron dos voces chillonas

Eran dos niños de 6 años con cabello castaño y ojos marrones: gemelos. Detrás de ellos, una mujer con las mismas características que los niños pero con el pelo largo y vestía una falda azul con una blusa rosa y tacones bajos rojos. A Aki solo se le vino un pensamiento a la mente

\- _Tía Sayu_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Death Note_

_Regla 1:_

_Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá_

Sayu Yagami. Es el nombre que veía Aki en esa mujer con sus ojos; hermana de su padre que nunca supo la verdadera identidad de Kira. Su madre dijo que no dejara que la familia Yagami ni el gobierno sepa su existencia y pensaba cumplirlo, tampoco le importa la familia Yagami; su única familia era Misa Amane y Light Yagami pero ya no están en este mundo. No tenía a nadie más.

\- Disculpen por el accidente - dijo Sayu - y ustedes deberian tener más cuidado - mirando a sus hijos

\- Lo sentimos - dijeron ambos

\- Oh que niños tan monos y no se preocupen, fue un accidente - dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa - ¿verdad Hikari-chan? - volteando a ver a su amiga

Aki no respondió. Por otro lado, no se dio cuenta que "Rem" se quedó viendo fijamente a la mayor

\- _Sayu_

Su hermana se ha vuelto alguien hermosa y madura, mientras estaba vivo su hermana fue la única persona quien no pudo matar. No quería meterla en sus asuntos; si supiera la persona que fue antes de morir, no sabía como reaccionaria. Claramente ella odia a Kira

\- Tomen

Aki les devolvió su balón a los gemelos, luego se miró a si misma viendo que su uniforme se ensució con la malteada que dejó caer para evitar que Sakura recibiera un pelotazo en la cabeza y se vuelve más tonta de lo que ya está

\- Lo siento, dejame... - Sayu se acercó a Aki para limpiar el resto del batido con un pañuelo que saco de su bolso pero Aki se alejó más de ella

\- Ya gasté mucho tiempo, debo irme - dijo Aki recogiendo sus cosas de la banca

\- Hikari-chan

\- Nos veremos mañana, Fujioka - sin más Aki se fue con la cabeza gacha con Ryuk y "Rem" detras de ella

La mirada de Sayu se quedó fija en Aki alejandose

\- Disculpe por Hikari-chan, es que a ella no le gusta relacionarse con la gente - trató de explicar Sakura - pero es buena persona

\- ¿Hikari? Así se llama - susurró Sayu - _por alguna razón, esa chica se me hace familiar_

A varios metros, Aki sacó una grabadora con auriculares de su mochila y se los puso mientras caminaba rumbo al restaurante donde se alojaba, presionó el botón rojo de la grabadora para escuchar la melodía de una voz conocida (Poner esta canción, la canción no me pertenece: Death Note - OP 1 - THE WORLD - NIGHTMARE - COVER BY AMY B), un regalo de su madre a sus 6 años, siempre lo usaba cuando estaba sola, ahora solo esperaba no volver a encontrarse con otro miembro de la familia Yagami, suficiente es con ver a la hermana de su padre quien manipulo a su madre solo por sus ojos, fue lo que le contó Ryuk, la hizo enojarse con su padre pero no lo odiaba. A pesar de la clase de persona que fue su padre, siempre quiso conocerlo, quiere tanto a su madre como a su padre, pero ninguno de los dos está. Vio cerca de una tienda a una pareja con una niña de 7 años, envidiaba a esa niña, como desearia tener una familia así, una familia que jamas tendrá. En la ventana de la juguetería, pudo ver su rostro triste; frunció su ceño al ver esa faceta de ella, casi nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. No supo como, ni supo como sus pies se movieron solos y se alejaron de la juguetería. Solo algo tenía en mente. Venganza

Pasaron varias semanas y los criminales siguen muriendo de ataques al corazón, accidentes o suicidandose, todos los noticieros hablan de estos acontecimientos y de Kira, incluso en las redes sociales aparecen millones de paginas con respecto a Kira y varios fans de Kira estan con sus pancartas en las calles

Un hombre de cabello azabache salia, algo apresurado con su maletin en mano y una tostada en la boca, de su casa y corrió como sus piernas podía. Mientras corría por la calle un auto pasó a su costado y una voz lo llamó

\- Otra vez se te hace tarde, Matsuda

\- Oye Aizawa, ¿podrías darme un aventón, por favor? - dijo Matsuda jadeando

\- Entra

\- Gracias

\- Te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?

\- Pues... - Matsuda se rascó la nuca

\- Deberías ser más puntual, ya no eres un niño - regañó Aizawa mientras conducía

A unos pocos metros, Aki corría en dirección a su escuela y por primera vez iba a llegar tarde

-_ Jamas debí quedarme a atender el restaurante tan tarde, todo porque Hideki me lo pidió como favor y me lo debería_

Vio que el semáforo estaba en verde para peatones, así que podía cruzar pero no se dio cuenta que un auto seguía en movimiento en dirección a ella, pero si Light y Ryuk

\- AKI - gritó Light


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Aviso de muerte_

_Regla 1:_

_Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá_

Las llantas causaron un chillido fuerte al frenar, justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia para Aki, que cuando oyó el grito de "Rem", llamando, giró para ver el auto en dirección a ella, creyó que podría controlar una lesión grave pero tardaría más tiempo en cumplir su venganza, pero el auto se detuvo afortunadamente. El conductor bajó su ventana para sacar su cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que llegaría tarde a la escuela, siguió corriendo a su escuela sin mirar al causante de su casi muerte. Light le bastó dar una leve mirada al conductor y supo quienes eran.

\- _Valla, valla a veces el mundo puede ser muy pequeño_

_._

_\- _Un poco más y no la contamos - dijo Matsuda dando varias respiraciones

\- Eso te pasa por querer mostrarme un video de tus hijos cuando ves que estoy conduciendo - regaño Aizawa con el ceño fruncido

\- Ah verdad el video - dandole un vistazo a su móvil - ah lo puse en cámara de video - se quejó

.

\- Por un momento, creí que moririas a temprana edad - dijo Ryuk

\- Fue culpa del conductor, la gente puede ser despistada a veces - susurro en voz baja Aki

Estaba en su aula viendo a sus compañeros que seguían con sus actividades normales, como siempre pudo darse cuenta que Fujioka leía sus mangas

Dio un suspiro

\- _Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé como es realmente Near; fue fácilmente sacar información de los miembros que participaron en la captura de mi padre, debo tener cuidado en cada movimiento que haga _

Aki salió de su aula en dirección al baño, al ver que no había nadie, cerró la puerta con pestillo y miró a Light y Ryuk

\- Pude darme cuenta que ambos miraban al conductor que casi me atropella y por tu sonrisa Ryuk - viendolo - puedo deducir que tu los reconoces, ¿eran parte del grupo antikira?

\- Ah creí que no estabas prestando atención en ese momento

\- Entonces es verdad

\- Al verte me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, fisicamente eres igual a Misa, pero tu mirada es igual a la de Light. Tanto tu y tu padre son inteligentes, se ve que serás un gran sucesor de Kira

\- Ya hablamos de eso, Ryuk. Era una niña en ese momento, despues de saber la verdadera naturaleza de mi padre, decidi no ser una diosa, solo completaré su trabajo porque en algo él y yo estamos de acuerdo: este mundo se está pudriendo y alguien debe juzgarlo

Sintió un ligero peso en los hombros y se dio cuenta que Light apoyó sus manos en sus hombros

\- ¿Estas segura de eso, Aki?

\- Ah

\- Recuerda bien, a pesar de que tu padre manipuló a tu madre, ella aun lo amaba. Ella querría lo mismo que tu padre

\- ¿Tu lo crees?

\- _Ah ¿qué estas planeando, Light? - _pensó Ryuk

_\- _¿Conoces a los padres de Misa?

\- No, mi madre nunca me habló de ellos

\- Ellos fueron asesinados por un criminal, al igual que el hermano menor de Misa, era solo un niño.

Aki se quedó con la mirada perdida

\- Misa quedó en una gran depresión, pero tu padre la sacó de ese estado matando al causante de su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué crees que te tuvo a ti? Le recuerdas a tu padre, Misa habría querrido que este mundo cambiara, que Kira gobernará este mundo

\- ¿Lo habría querrido ella?

\- Exacto, habría querrido que tu gobernarás este mundo al igual que tu padre. Las dos death note cayeron frente a ti, es tu destino ser Kira. Eres la hija del dios del Nuevo Mundo.

Aki se quedó analizando las palabras de Light, parecía que quiere estar más cerca de ella

\- Recuerda quien te quitó la oportunidad de tener a la familia que tanto deseaste

Sus ojos se volvieron rojo carmín, al pensar en cierta persona, todo el odio se acumuló en su ser, odio que sentía hacia al ser que tanto deseaba hacer desaparecer, no, más bien quería que sufriera la más dolorosa de las muertes

.

Los agentes del FBI se encontraban reunidos en el apartamento mansión, donde se hospedaba Near, este se encontraba en una habitación oscura jugando con los dados, mientras veía a través de las pantallas a los miembros del FBI, que se hallaban en una sala revisando los informes hasta que uno de ellos habló

\- Ah Aizawa recuerdas el video que te quería enseñar de mis hijos - dijo Matsuda con celular en mano

\- Matsuda, todos debían entregar sus moviles para que Near los guardara

\- Perdón es que se me olvido. Como sea recuerdas a la chica que casi atropellamos, tenía la cámara de video encendida y al parecer la grabé

Near presionó unas teclas para agrandar la imagen donde Matsuda reproducía un video donde aparecía una chica castaña de cabello largo y ojos azules. A Near se le vino una palabra en la mente

\- Hermosa


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Aviso de muerte_

_Regla 1:_

_Aquel cuyo nombre quedé escrito en este cuaderno, esa persona morirá_

Near se sorprendió de su propio comentario, nada más ve la imagen de una chica y dice que es hermosa. Eso no es normal en él. Seguramente esa chica es como todas debiles y tontas. Una luz roja parpadea en una de las computadoras.

.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Fujioka?

\- HIKARI-CHAN, esto es horrible, mira - dijo la peli turquesa extendiendole su móvil

**Según nos informan, justo en este momento la modelo Natsuki Mazayo, acaba de morir de un ataque al corazón en su camerino despues de dar una entrevista. Esperen! Nos están informando que la cantante Nora Shibata le acaba de dar una ataque al corazón. ¿Será esto obra de Kira?**

\- ¿Por qué Kira haría una cosa así? Son personas inocentes

\- Deja de lloriquear, Fujioka - devolviendole su móvil y regresando a su pupitre

\- _Esto lo hizo alguien más, hay otra persona con una death note. - _ve al profesor ingresar - _tendrá que ser despues de clases_

_._

_\- _¡Dices que han estado muriendo artistas toda la mañana!¿Por qué nos dices esto ahora, Near?

\- Calmese señor Aizawa, tenía que confirmar mis sospechas y al parecer se trata de otro Kira, ya que este mata solamente a las mujeres artistas

\- ¿Otro Kira? - dijo Matsuda

\- Exacto - dijo Near a través de la laptop

\- Entonces, tenemos que ir a averiguar - dijo Aizawa

.

\- De todas las estaciones televisoras, tenía que ser Sakura TV

Aki se entró, sin problemas, al edificio, había mucha gente amontonada por los sucesos de la mañana.

\- ¿Quién crees que haya sido, Aki? - preguntó Light

\- Puede haber muchas razones para hacer esto, uno: odia a los artistas, dos: existe alguna rivalidad entre dos empresas o tres - viendo una de las pantallas del estudio la imagen de una mujer como de 22 años de cabello rubio platino, ojos fucsia, labios rojos vestida con un vestido demasiado revelador - alguien que solo quiere tener toda la atención - dijo tiñendo sus ojos a rojos viendo que aquella mujer no tiene tiempo de vida y ademas de tener una criatura extraña detrás de ella

.

\- Así que este es el poder de Kira - dijo la modelo de cabello platino - no es así, Beppo

\- Tu solo matas a personas que no te hicieron nada - dijo el shinigami detrás de ella

\- Esas tontas merecian la muerte, me quitaban la atención que merezco. Alguien como yo, merece lo mejor, así que no me contradigas o pondré tu nombre en la libreta - amenazó la mujer

\- Jajajaj intentalo y no funcionará, soy un shinigami

\- Como te atreves a hablarme así. Hhm ¿dónde está mi jugo? Este hombre no hace bien su trabajo

De pronto, un hombre de pelo gris oscuro y ojos azul pino vestido con un esmoquin formal con zapatos negros, traia en la mano una vaso con jugo

\- ¡Hasta que al fin llegas! - quitandole el vaso para tomarselo y luego escupirlo - ¡no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo, este jugo está caliente, eres un inutil! Si no haces bien tu trabajo, escribiré tu nombre en la libreta

\- Si, señorita Kaori - dijo con seriedad

\- Agradeceme que aun mi madre y yo te mantenemos en casa, deberías estar honrado

\- Si

\- Vamonos, se hace tarde - dijo la mujer moviendo las caderas al caminar

\- Oye chico, ¿como es que la aguantas? hasta para un shinigami como yo, es insoportable. Tu tocaste primero mi libreta

\- Y ella me descubrió y me lo quitó, al igual que la fortuna de mis padres

\- Tu haces todo lo que ella dice, incluso aceptaste hacer el trato de los ojos solo por orden de ella

\- Pues en parte, y lo hice tambien porque quiero encontrar a Kira, solo el puede ayudarme - dijo mientras caminaba en el segundo piso del estudio hasta detenerse

\- Ah ¿qué ocurre?

Vio que el joven miraba fijamente a una estudiante por el primer piso, pero el pudo ver a unos shinigamis conocidos. Mientras el joven activó sus ojos shinigamis y vio que la chica no tenía tiempo de vida

\- Kira sabía que vendrías

.

\- Oye Aki, ¿por qué no la mataste en el momento que viste que no tiene tiempo de vida? - preguntó Ryuk cuando ya estuvieron fuera del estudio

\- Hay cámaras de seguridad por todo el estudio, Near obviamente querrá esas grabaciones y no puedo dejar que las cámaras me graben escribiendo en una hoja

Varios periodistas aparecieron para acorralar a una mujer seguido de un hombre uniformado. Aki vio al shinigami detrás de ellos y su mirada se desvió y se encontró con la mirada del hombre de ojos azul pino. Por un momento, ella frunció el ceño y con sus ojos vio que el hombre tampoco tenía tiempo de vida. Se acercó a la multitud con un cuadernillo y boligrafo en mano.

\- Señorita Kaori, ¿puede darme su autografo?

\- Oh claro querida - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa fingida

\- _No entiendo como existen personas como ella - _pensó Aki antes de sentir su cuerpo en el suelo

\- Disculpeme señorita, fue mi culpa - dijo el hombre peli gris ayudandola a levantarse

Aki sintió algo deslizarse en el bolsillo de su falda

\- Aquí tienes querida - dijo Kaori dirigiendose a su limosina junto con el peli gris

Aki esperó hasta llegar a su casa y leer la nota

_Estación Akihabara, calle principal Chuo - Dori_

_7:00pm_

_Urgente_

\- ¿Piensas ir, Aki? - preguntó Light - podría ser una trampa

\- Hhm, quedense aquí, saldré

Light quería decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta

\- Al fin y al cabo, iba a ir - dijo Ryuk comiendo una manzana y viendo como Light se acercaba a la ventana para ver a su hija irse - Te preocupa tu hija

\- Hhm no te metas Ryuk - dijo Light mientras atravesaba la pared

\- Ah se ve que son padre e hija

.

Aki estaba apoyada en aquel edificio de otakus

\- Creí que no vendrías

Volteó para encontrarse con aquel hombre que vio en Sakura TV

\- Jamas creí que Kira fuera una niña

\- Algun problema con eso, me llamaste solo para perder tiempo

\- Tu forma de hablar es muy madura, Hikari Tachibana

Aki no cambió su expresión, al ver que el hombre sacó una hoja con sus datos

\- Aunque por lo que veo - sus ojos se tornaron rojos - tu vida es falsa, Aki Amane

Aki frunció el ceño

\- Amane, no es un apellido común, la única persona que tiene ese apellido es Misa Amane - sacando otra hoja con la foto de Misa - veo que tienes una relación con esa modelo que tanto odia mi prima Kaori

\- Primos, acaso no te preocupa que pueda matarla

\- Para nada, lo único que quiero es justicia y se que tu puedes ayudarme

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que te ayudaré?

\- Si me ayudas, te ayudaré en lo que sea, si me dices que mate, mataré,si me dices que me suicide, me suicidare; ademas no tengo interes por la death note, puedo dartela cuando la recuperé. O si quieres dinero, te lo daré

\- Suficiente, no me interesa el dinero, pero me interesa algo

\- Dimelo

\- Acabar con la persona que se gano mi odio, L. Deja que tu prima siga con lo suyo, provocala y sube sus ganas de poder a la cabeza, el resto me encargo yo. Pero, ¿si te ayudo como se que no escribirás mi nombre cuando recuperes tu death note.

\- Te lo debo, mis padres y mi hermana murieron en un asalto y tu mataste al criminal responsable de eso. Sé que mis padres y mi hermana ahora descansan en paz

\- Bueno si eso es todo, nos veremos en tres días para ese entonces, el grupo antikira estará en su punto de detener a tu prima

\- ¿Piensas ir sola a tu casa?

\- No le veo el problema, si es por los criminales se como defenderme - fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

\- Espero ver el proyecto que planeas para el futuro

Ninguno se dio cuenta que cierto shinigami los espió desde el tejado del edificio

\- Mucho cuidado como te diriges a la diosa del nuevo mundo

.

Tres días despues

\- Han estado muriendo de un ataque al corazón varias artistas mujeres no solo de Sakura TV, sino tambien de otros estudios

\- Eso es fácil de deducir, obviamente debe ser una persona de Sakura TV, señor Matsuda encienda la televisión

\- Ah claro - encendiendo el aparato - quieres decir que Kaori Shikaza es el otro kira

\- Pues es verdad, ella aun no ha muerto y su popularidad ha aumentados en estos tres días - dijo Aizawa

\- Entonces hay que detenerla - dijo Mogi

.

\- Mis fans me adoran, a este ritmo pronto olvidarán a la mejor modelo y solo me miraran a mi - dijo Kaori refiriendose a Misa Amane

\- Ah hija mia, es obvio que el mundo entero te iba a adorar - dijo una señora con cabello rubio canoso y un vestido elegante y muchas joyas

\- Y todo gracias a esto - dijo sacando de su bolso la death note

Todo era visto por las cámaras de seguridad que pusieron en el camerino de la modelo

Tocaron la puerta del camerino y Kaori guardó la libreta

\- Adelante

Entró un hombre con uniforme de cartero con gafas oscuras y un bigote

\- Correo especial para la señorita Kaori Shikaza - entregandole un sobre e irse corriendo

\- Ja no entiendo a los plebeyos, hija mía

\- Son la clase de gente que más detesto madre - dijo mientras abria el sobre - una invitación para una fiesta en mi honor esta noche

\- Pues que esperamos, hay que ir a casa y cambiarte; y tu te quedarás en casa - dijo la señora señalando al peli gris

\- Si señora

.

Madre e hija se encontraban en las afueras de Sakura TV, entraron al lugar pero por alguna razón, el lugar les parecía vacío. Recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar el último piso y entrar a uno de los salones con un gran ventanal. Cuando pensaban irse, la habitación se iluminó de repente y personas con cascos que les cubria el rostro las rodearon.

\- Kaori Shikaza queda arrestada por asesinar a varias personas en los últimos días - habló uno de ellos

\- Esto es injusto, yo no he hecho nada

\- Entregueme la death note

\- Eso jamas, es mía - dijo abrazando su bolso - madre que-

La señora cayó al suelo, muerta.

\- Madre...no

La modelo salió corriendo de la habitación, en un intento de escapar, pero no contó que un balde estuviera en su camino, haciendola tropezar. Alzando la mirada, buscando con desesperación su bolso, encontrandolo al borde de una ventana.

Con dificultad, se paró para ir por él pero la caída rompió uno de sus tacones, con furia, se los quitó.

\- No hay donde escapar, señorita Kaori

\- Yo... - se agarró el pecho y tomó varias bocanadas de aire como intentando respirar

\- No no no

Muy tarde, cayó muerta viendo por última vez a su shinigami

\- ¿Dónde está la libreta? - dijo uno de los hombres de casco

\- Ahí... no

Por el peso, el bolso cayó hacia afuera

.

Una chica castaña caminaba por la calle, hasta que oyó como algo que se cayó, dirigió su mirada hacia adelante y vio un bolso y en él sobresalía una libreta. Se acercó y cogió la libreta

\- ¡Oye niña, no lo toques! - se oyó un grito

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, dandole la espalda a las personas, quienes salian del edificio y veían que la niña miraba a la nada, pero no se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa que salió de sus labios

_\- Lo logré, tal como lo planee_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aviso: Actualizó el cap_

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Aviso de muerte_

_Regla 52:_

_Aquellos que obtienen los ojos de shinigami obtendrán también una visión normal de 3,6 en términos del mundo humano, tuvieran la que tuvieran originalmente. N DEL T: En términos japoneses, una visión de 1,0 se considera normal. Cuando uno tiene miopía o cualquier otro problema ocular, considera que tiene una visión de menos de 1,0 (0'9 indicaría miopía leve y 0'5 miopía bastante grave, por ejemplo). Una visión de más de 1,0 se considera muy buena, por lo que 3,6 equivale a una agudeza visual incluso superior a la de una águila._

**Escena retrospectiva:**

**Aki se sentó haciendo sus deberes, mientras Ryuk y Light la veían hasta que un shinigami entró a la habitación por la pared; los tres individuos voltearon a verlo**

**\- Mmm así que eres el nuevo Kira, jajaja - dijo esté**

**\- Hay algún problema por mi corta edad - dijo Aki reconociendo al shinigami, el cual estuvo con el modelo**

**\- Veo que puedes verme, esto es algo fuera de lo común **

**\- ¿A que te refieres? - cuestionó Aki - Mmm es por la regla 10 de la Death Note: Cualquier humano que toque la Death Note, aunque no sea su propietario, podrá ver y escuchar al shinigami que era su propietario original**

**\- Exacto, pero tu en ningún momento la tocaste.**

**Light miró de reojo a Aki como interesado**

**\- Yo tampoco sé la razón - Dijo Aki de forma seria ganando la mirada de sus shinigamis - Por otro lado, dime tu nombre**

**\- Me llamo Beppo. Mi propietario me dijo que te diera esto - dijo Beppo extendiendo unas hojas arrancadas**

**\- ¿Él está cerca? - tomando las hojas y revisandolas**

**\- Solo a unas cuadras de aquí**

**Ryuk se acercó detrás de Aki para ver el contenido **

**\- Aki, esas personas ya están muertas**

**\- Son los nombres que escribieron esa loca - dijo Beppo refiriendose a la modelo**

**\- Kira se supone que mata a criminales, no a personas inocentes, si tan solo tendría una manera de borrar el daño que hizo esa mujer - dijo Aki**

**Ryuk y Beppo se miraron entre ellos y Aki lo notó**

**\- ¿Hay una manera de resucitar a las personas que fueron víctimas de la Death Note?**

**Beppo sacó un borrador, aparentemente común**

**\- Puedes usar este borrador de muerte - dejandolo en el escritorio de Aki - solo borra el nombre de la persona y ella resucitará**

**\- ¿Hay un precio por él? - viendo el borrador**

**\- No, aunque te lo daré si me das un plátano**

**\- Esta bien, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿alguien más sabe sobre la death eraser? - preguntó Aki**

**\- No, ni siquiera mi propietario ni la loca. Esas cosas son difíciles de conseguir - dijo Beppo refiriendose a la death eraser**

**\- Iré por tu pago - dijo Aki antes de irse**

**Mientras los tres shinigamis se quedarán solos**

**\- Así que ella será tu sucesora - viendo a Light - ¿sabe qué eres tú Kira?**

**\- Sabe quien fue Kira, pero no sabe qué soy yo. Beppo, más vale que no se lo digas, así que frente a ella, llama Rem - viendo a Beppo con seriedad**

**\- Ja pobre Aki, no sabe que su padre está a su lado - dijo Ryuk**

**\- Ah no me dijiste que tenías una hija - mirando a Light - esto se pone interesante - sonriendo**

**\- No los entiendo a ustedes, los shinigamis. Por otro lado, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada sobre la death eraser, Ryuk?**

**\- Nunca me lo preguntaste**

**Aki entró a la habitación con un tazón con plátanos y manzanas, tuvo un plátano y se le dio a Beppo**

**\- Ryuk, tengo una duda**

**\- Ah - **

**\- Tu fuiste el shinigami de mi padre en el pasado, ¿alguien aparte de mí puede verte?**

**\- Pues claro, los agentes que participan en el caso y L, ya que si un humano toca la libreta pero no renuncia a ella, puede seguir viendo al shinigami**

**\- _Y hasta ahora lo dice, Ryuk - pensaron Light y Aki viendo con enojo al shinigami_**

\- **Pero tuviste suerte, ya que tu siempre ibas por el camino donde no veían las cámaras**

**\- Odio ser observada y más odio salir en fotos y videos. Así que cada vez que salgamos, evita ser atrapado por los que ven y por las cámaras - dijo la castaña mientras le daba el tazón de manzanas a Ryuk**

**\- _Estoy de acuerdo contigo - Pensó Light_**

**_._**

**_-_ Como siempre los ricos les gustan los lujos - dijo Aki tenía pantalones, tenis y una casaca con capucha, se escondieron detrás de un árbol viendo la enorme mansión. Por una ventana pudo ver la figura de la mujer poniendose maquillaje**

**\- Veo que llegaron - apareció Beppo desde el suelo y detrás de él, se acercó a Sousuke Yamato, así quedaron las letras sobre su cabeza**

**\- Al fin llegaste, creí que no llegarías**

**\- Sabes que L sospecha de tu prima y hay cámaras de seguridad - viendo de reojo las cámaras**

**\- No te preocupes, solo están congeladas. ¿No te conté que soy un hacker?**

**\- Hhm no hasta ahora, pero no pasará mucho para que se den cuenta; así que, hablaré rápido y no esperes que te lo repita**

**\- Jaja soy todo oídos**

**\- L ya debe estar seguro que el segundo Kira es tu prima y están ideando un plan para capturarla mañana en la noche, y puedes crear lo que estás involucrado en esto **

**\- A veces siento que te preocupas por mí**

**\- No confundas las cosas. Por cierto, ¿no te importa que tu prima y tía muera?**

**\- Por mi, tienes mi permiso. **

**\- Está bien, antes de que ellos te atrapen, renunciarás a tu libreta**

**_(Nota: Sousuke no puede ver a Light ni a Ryuk)_**

**_._**

**_-_ Son las 6:00 pm - viendo desde su celular la hora Aki, se vieron a unas cuadras de Sakura TV en un callejón - fue lo mejor que Ryuk se encuentra en casa, ¿no crees Rem?**

**\- Fue lo mejor - dijo Light**

**\- Ya es hora - Aki sacó las hojas y el borrador de la muerte y comenzó a borrar los nombres - ya está - sacó un encendedor y quemó las hojas - es lo mejor. Vamos Rem**

**Fin de escena retrospectiva**

**. **

\- Oye niña, ¿estás bien?

\- Ah ¿quiénes son ustedes? . dijo con desconfianza

\- Dame eso - uno de ellos le quitó la libreta - AAAHH - retrocedió el agente al ver una figura detrás de Aki

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señor?

\- Espera tu no lo ves - señalando detrás de ella

\- ¿Qué cosa? - volteando

\- Para que un humano pueda ver al shinigami, tiene que tener contacto directo con la libreta - podría el shinigami

El agente notó que la chica tenía guantes

\- Señorita, somos agentes del FBI, mi nombre es Touta Matsuda, parte del grupo anti-kira - dijo uno de ellos quitandose el casco y enseñando su identificación

\- MATSUDA - su compañero le golpeó la cabeza

\- ¿Anti-kira?

\- Perdoneme señorita, pero tengan que venir con nosotros - uno de ellos la agarró del brazo

\- Oiga

.

\- Se enojarán conmigo por llegar tarde - suspiro

\- Perdona por mis compañeros - dijo el sujeto a su costado

\- Señor Matsuda, su compañera se puso estérico solo por tocar una libreta, ni que fuera tan especial

\- Ah si si es una tontería - rascandose la nuca

\- Death Note, así dijo la portada significa Cuaderno de Muerte y al parecer su amigo aparentemente asustado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así - viendolo con seriedad

\- Es que sufre de alucinaciones

\- Parece nervioso, solo me está dando excusas, parece como si estuviera ocultando algo

\- No, para nada

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que me dejen ir?

\- Ah - nervioso - creo que no mucho

\- Usted dijo que son parte del grupo anti-kira, quiere decir que ustedes se encargan de atrapar a Kira

\- Ahhhh

.

Desde un cuarto oscuro con computadora, en el escritorio estaba unas hojas con los datos de Hikari Tachibana

\- Asi que eres la mejor de tu clase - dijo mientras hojeaba cada hoja - _no parece alguien fuera de lo común pero ... hay algo en ella que me llama la atención, no sé que es pero tal vez ella está relacionada con Kira_

_._

Bueno lo de la death eraser, eso salió en un manga cuando Ryuk bajo a la Tierra por primera vez y su libreta la publicada el primer kira, espero que les guste el cap, publicaré el siguiente cap pronto


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Aviso de muerte_

_Regla 52:_

_Aquellos que obtuvieron los ojos de shinigami obtendrán también una visión normal de 3,6 en términos del mundo humano, tuvieran la que tuvieran originalmente. N DEL T: En términos japoneses, una visión de 1,0 se considera normal. Cuando uno tiene miopía o cualquier otro problema ocular, considera que tiene una visión de menos de 1,0 (0'9 indicaría miopía leve y 0'5 miopía bastante grave, por ejemplo). Una visión de más de 1,0 se considera muy buena, por lo que 3,6 equivale a una agudeza visual incluso superior a la de una águila._

\- Oye se supone que nosotros somos los que interrogamos a nuestros sospechosos

\- ¿Y yo de qué soy sospechosa?

\- Lo siento, pero es información confidencial, no puedo decircelo a una niña y- fue interrumpido por Aki

\- Me estás juzgando por ser menor - dijo con un tono serio

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no - moviendo sus manos - _Cielos, las chicas son complicadas_

De pronto, Aizawa entró a la habitación

\- Bueno todo está arreglado, usted ya puede irse - mirando a Aki - disculpe las molestias y espero que mi compañero no halla hablado más de lo debido

\- Oye, ¿por quien me tomas? - se quejó Matsuda

Light estaba al lado de Aki, mirando con malicia a sus ex compañeros con quienes tenían que atrapar a Kira, sin ser por el descuido de Terumi Mikami, lo que lograron. Ahora que era shinigami, sería tan fácil matarlos pero Aki tiene su libreta y no puede matarlos porque sería como ayudarla y él se convertiría en cenizas como Rem, el shinigami de Misa Amane. Tuve una segunda oportunidad para volver a mover su ficha en el juego.

\- _Muy pronto ustedes desearán no alcanzarán el dios del nuevo mundo, ahora con una nueva identidad -_ verán sus manos - _cuando esto acabe muy pronto todo el mundo estará a mi merced y me obedecerán, los criminales jamas volverán a manchar la paz que crearé , una nueva revolución hará que el mundo esté en manos de Kira._

_._

_-_ ¿De qué sirvió todo esto? - pidió Ryuk una vez que llegarán a casa

\- Quise conocer en persona a mis enemigos - dijo Aki mientras agarraba el control remoto y encendía la televisión y lo que vio le hizo sacar una sonrisa

.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando - dijo Mogi

**Así es como escuchan, las celebridades que murieron de un ataque al corazón, han resucitado. Los médicos dicen que fue un milagro, ¿Acaso esto es obra de Kira?**

\- ¡Esto es imposible! - exclamó Aizawa

\- Oigan, no es posible que este Kira pueda resucitar a las personas que fueron víctimas de la death note, ¿verdad?

\- La verdad, creo está en lo cierto, señor Matsuda - dijo Near a través de una computadora

\- Eso no puede ser posible, se supone que una vez escrito el nombre en la death note, ya no se puede alterar - dijo Aizawa

\- Pues según yo sospecho, creo que este Kira pudo hacerlo, me parece interesante - dijo Near

\- ¿Enserio te parece interesante lo que está pasando? - dijo Aizawa enojado con la actitud de Near

\- Pues según muestran las cámaras de vigilancia, algo me dice que la señorita Shikaza y su madre no son las únicas que saben de la death note - dijo Near ignorando lo que dijo Aizawa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Mogi

\- Por otro lado, se supone que tienen la death note, ¿hay un shinigami con ustedes?

\- Claro ac- Matsuda cortó su oración al ver que no había nadie atrás - estaba aquí hace un momento

\- Como sospechaba

.

Ding dong. Dejando su taza de café en la mesa, Sousuke se encontró a averiguar quién era; usando la mirilla vio a un hombre y una mujer uniformados esperandolos. Suspiro

\- Me despojo de mi parte de la death note - susurro a su shinigami, quien estaba detrás de él

\- Está bien, adiós Sousuke - dijo Beppo

Los agentes de Cercaban esperaban pacientemente un momento hasta que abrieron la puerta

\- Buenos días, es que les puedo servir - dijo de forma calmada el hombre frente a ellos

\- Tenemos una orden de llevarnoslo, vendrá con nosotros

\- Primero, quiero ver sus identificaciones

Ambos agentes identificados con sus identificaciones con nombres falsos y la orden. Al ver que son agentes del FBI, trataron de ir con ellos pero al momento de subir a la limosina, trataron de que la taparon la boca y la nariz con un trapo que tenía un olor que lo hizo quedar inconsciente. Al despertar, sus ojos estaban tapados, estaba atado a una silla, con manos y pies atados; no sabía que estaba pasando

\- Señor Yamato

\- ¡No entiendo que esta pasando, si no se dan cuenta, esto parece un secuestro! - Exclamó Sousuke

\- Escuche señor Yamato, ¿acaso usted sabe que pasó con Kaori Shikaza y Sara Shikaza? - dijo una voz robótica

\- La verdad es que no, la última vez que las vi fue cuando salieron por una invitación a una fiesta en Sakura TV y no volvieron hasta ahora, no se que les pasó

Espero un tiempo que le volvieran hablar, no sabía que pasaba, ni el paradero de su irritante prima y tía, solo se quedó en casa a leer o entretenerse escuchando música. Cada vez que se quedaba solo, tenía tiempo para si mismo y raras veces sucedía.

\- Disculpe si me estan acusando de algo, diganmelo por favor. O al menos diganme que pasó con Kaori y mi tía

\- Lo siento pero no puedo decirselo todavía, pero usted está aquí por tener alguna relación con Kira - otra vez habló la voz robótica

\- Kira - susurro - ¡pero que tonterías están diciendo, yo no sé nada de él!

.

\- Near, ¿no crees que esto fue precipitado? - preguntó Mogi a Near, sentado al estilo L, con su máscara de él, puesta

\- Tal vez, según las cámaras de vigilancia, nos muestran el siguiente video

Nera presiona unos botones acercando la imagen donde aparece Sousuke apoyado en el balcón como si estuviera mirando a alguien mientras hablaba, lo ajusto en cámara lenta y Rester lo leyó

\- Ki...ra sa...bria que ven... dri...as.- leyó los labios de Sousuke - Kira sabria que vendrias

Al oír eso los agentes del FBI se quedaron sorprendidos

\- ¡Eso quiere decir que ya estamos cerca de atrapar a Kira! - exclamó con alegría Matsuda

\- Lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo, señor Matsuda - dijo Near mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de su largo cabello blanco

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Near?

\- Pues como verán solo pudimos conseguir este video, la mayoría de los otros video de las cámaras de seguridad fueron borrados - habló la compañera de Rester

\- Rayos - dijo Matsuda

\- _Cada vez estoy más intrigado en este caso - pensó Near - _quiero que traigan un registro de todas las personas que estuvieron en Sakura TV, ayer a las 2p.m.

\- Un momento, eso es - dijo Matsuda - ¿no creen que tal vez haya renunciado a una death note y haya perdido sus recuerdos? Tenemos la death note, si la toca los recuperará

\- Wow lo esperaba de cualquiera menos Matsuda - dijo Mogi

\- Podemos intentarlo - dijo Aizawa pensativo - Near lo vamos a intentar

\- Bueno si quieren, haganlo - dijo Near agarrando un muñeco con forma de Sousuke

Mogi y Matsuda, éste último llevaba la death note en un maletín, entraron en la habitación y Matsuda sacó la death note para luego ponerse detrás de Sousuke, e hacerlo tener contacto con la libreta. Para segundos, hasta que el prisionero hablará

\- ¿Qué es lo que me hicieron tocar?

\- No finjas, ahora dinos la verdad quien es Kira - dijo Mogi

\- ¡Ya les dije que no se quien es Kira! - Exclamó Sousuke

\- ¿No sabes que te hice tocar tu death note? - cuestionó Matsuda

\- ¿Death note? De que tonterías están hablando - dijo confundido Sousuke

\- Señor Matsuda, ¿puede traerme la death note, por favor? - habló Near con su voz robótica

Ambos agentes salieron de la habitación y entregaron la libreta a Near, quien al momento de tocarla miró a su alrededor y no vio a ningún shinigami.

\- _Tal vez..._

Agarró el bolígrafo más cercano y empezó a escribir en la libreta para horror de los que estaban en el cuartel

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - Exclamó Matsuda quitandole la libreta a Near y al ver lo que escribió se puso en pánico

**Touta Matsuda**

Era tanto pánico y desesperación que dejo caer la libreta al piso, al igual que el se dejó caer al piso de rodillas. Sus compañeros intentaron calmarlo pero Matsuda se desesperaba y jalaba su pelo

\- Faltan diez segundos - dijo Near con tranquilidad

\- ¡Por favor, diganle a Sayu y a mis hijos que los amo mucho y que hice todo lo posible por querer atrapar a Kira, y diganle que fui yo quien se comió su postre de crema la semana pasada! - exclamó Matsuda jalandole de la camisa a Mogi

\- Tres, dos, uno - contó Near mientras hacía una torre con los naipes

El tiempo se detuvo para los que estaban presenciando lo que sería la muerte de Matsuda, pero nada. Hay estaba se encontraba sollozando, mientras se cubría la cabeza hasta que tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos y ver a los demás

\- ¿No estoy muerto?

\- ¡¿Pero que pasó?! - exclamó Mogi

La torre de naipes se cayó y Near recogió la libreta del suelo

\- Como sospechaba la libreta es falsa

\- ¡¿Es falsa?! - exclamó sorprendido Matsuda

\- Desde que dijeron que tenían la libreta pero el shinigami no estaba con ustedes sospeché de eso. Una vez que el propietario muere y otra persona lo toca la libreta pasa a ser suyo y el shinigami tiene que estar al lado de ese nuevo propietario, Sousuke tuvo contacto con la libreta y sigue sin recordar nada; lo que nos llega a la conclusión de que la libreta es falsa

\- Entonces si sabías eso, debiste decírnoslo - dijo con seriedad Aizawa

\- Si, por un momento, enserio creí que iba a morir - dijo un poco exaltado Matsuda mientras recibía un vaso de agua que le dio Mogi - pero si la libreta que tenemos es falsa, ¿dónde está la verdadera?

\- Eso también me pregunto yo - dijo Mogi - ¿será que tal vez la allá escondido en alguna parte de su casa? - mirando a Sousuke a través del cristal

\- Tal vez a no ser que él ya se contactó con Kira y le dio su libreta - supuso Near agarrando el muñeco de K.I.(Kira Incógnita)

Matsuda no sabía que pensar, todo esto de Kira ya le estaba matando la cabeza, solo deseaba llegar a casa, ser recibido por su esposa e hijos y disfrutar una cena familiar. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer una death note después de años? ¿Cuánto durará esto? Tardaron 6 años en averiguar que Light era Kira, seguramente descubrirán a este kira en otros 6 años. Pero si atrapaban a este Kira y resulta ser Light. Su mente estaba hecho un caos.

\- Matsuda, pasame las carpetas que están en ese cajón - dijo Mogi señalando un cajón

\- Claro - levantándose y jalar el cajón pero no midió su fuerza y las carpetas con todo el cajón terminaron en el suelo - uups lo siento - agachándose a recoger las carpetas pero le llamó la atención una que estaba abierta donde mostraba la foto de alguien que ya vio - Oigan ¿no es la chica que vimos en Sakura TV? Hikari Tachibana - leyó

Near, quien estaba concentrado en su muñeco, detuvo sus acciones y miró de reojo a Matsuda. Mogi ayudó a levantar a Matsuda, quien seguía viendo la información de la chica.

\- Estudiante de secundaria tercer grado, destacada en todos los cursos y deportes, vaya tambien sabe artes marciales

\- ¿Por qué tienes información de una niña, Near? - preguntó Aizawa

\- Señor Aizawa, yo tengo acceso a la información de cualquier habitante de aquí, incluso tengo información de ustedes, hago lo que haga falta para resolver este caso. Pedí información sobre ella, porque por alguna razón me llama la atención y ustedes me dieron la clave para sospechar más de ella

\- ¿De qué sospecharías de ella? - preguntó Aizawa

\- Que ella de alguna manera este relacionado con Kira - dijo Near

\- Eso es imposible, es una niña solo tiene 15 años - dijo Matsuda

\- Light Yagami usó la libreta a los 17 - dijo Near jugando con su cabello

La sala quedó en silencio, nadie sabía que decir; Near sospechaba de todos, se preguntan que estará pensando ahora

.

\- Así que eso pasó, esa chica parece más lista que tú, Light - dijo Ryuk

Ryuk, Light y Beppo se encontraban en el techo de la casa de Aki, Light tuvo que contarle el plan de Aki a Ryuk; Sousuke reemplazó la death note que tenía su prima por una falsa y cuando tuvo oportunidad se la dio a Aki, y para que los agentes crean que la libreta es verdadera, Aki le dio un pedazo de la death note de Beppo, aprovechando que los agentes no ven a Light, él sigilosamente tuvo que tocarlos con el pedazo de papel a todos justo cuando toquen la libreta. Ahora Aki tenía la libreta de Beppo y quien sabe que es lo que hará a continuación

\- Cada vez esto se pone más interesante - dijo Beppo

\- Ya vengo - dijo Light mientras volaba a adentro en la habitación de Aki, quien se encontraba dormida. Sigilosamente, él se acercó y abrió uno de sus ojos de Aki, dejó de hacer lo que hacía y vio con más detalle a Aki; para los ojos de los demás creen que se parece a Misa

\- Ante mis ojos, yo veo que se parece a mi - dijo Light tocando la mejilla de Aki con su mano de hueso, no puede dejar de verla con cierta ternura hasta que despierta a la realidad - que tonterías estoy diciendo

.

Otro día más de escuela, mientras Aki entraba a su escuela e iba azotea, no tenía problemas ya que aun era temprano, subió por las escaleras mientras pensaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sus acciones, no se podía confiar demasiado, ese error lo cometió su padre. Sea como sea, su deber es limpiar este mundo y matar al enemigo de su padre. Justo cuando abrió la puerta de la azotea, una fuerte ventisca meció su cabello pero no solo el de ella, había alguien en frente de ella; el viento mecía su cabello blanco y estaba parado con una postura rara, hasta que esa figura se volteó y tenía puesto una máscara; pero nada más pudo apreciar sus ojos grises

\- Hermosos - susurro para si misma

.

Listo ya publique, comenten si tengo alguna falla de ortografía


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola - pensamientos_

_Death note_

_Regla 52:_

_Aquellos que obtuvieron los ojos de shinigami obtendrán también una visión normal de 3,6 en términos del mundo humano, tuvieran la que tuvieran originalmente. N DEL T: En términos japoneses, una visión de 1,0 se considera normal. Cuando uno tiene miopía o cualquier otro problema ocular, considera que tiene una visión de menos de 1,0 (0'9 indicaría miopía leve y 0'5 miopía bastante grave, por ejemplo). Una visión de más de 1,0 se considera muy buena, por lo que 3,6 equivale a una agudeza visual incluso superior a la de una águila._

**Escena retrospectiva**

**\- Por mucho tiempo que tenga para escribir en la death note, nunca acabaré en eliminar a todos los criminales que existen en todo el mundo - habló Aki mientras se arreglaba la camisa de su escuela - atraparon a Yamato-san según lo que viste, Beppo. Por eso, aunque no me guste esta idea, necesito dos compañeros para ayudarme en mi misión**

**\- ¿Planeas entregar nuestras death note a alguien de tu escuela? - preguntó Ryuk echado en la cama de Aki**

**\- No soy tan tonta, no tengo a nadie en quien confiar**

**\- ¿Y qué hay de tu amiga, la parlanchina? - preguntó Ryuk**

**Aki detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para ver de reojo a Ryuk**

**\- No somos amigas, que estemos tiempo juntas no quiere decir que me volveré su amiga. Ella es la que se hace la idea, no será mi culpa que sus ilusiones se hagan trizas cuando se lo haga quedar en claro**

**\- Eso sonó cruel, ¿sabes? - dijo Light estando en algo de acuerdo con Aki**_** \- ella solo es una simple distracción para Aki - **_**pensó Light **

**\- Volviendo al tema, no quiero que elijan a una persona cualquiera; quiero que sean gente que compartan las mismas ideas de Kira, que también esten cansados de vivir en este mundo lleno de criminales, que sean leales a la vez que sean genios.**

**Aki sacó dos death note y dos CD del fondo falso que tenía en su escritorio**

**\- Denles la opción de elegir, todo lo que tengan que escuchar esta en estos CD - dijo Aki mientras pegaba los CD a las death note con cinta adhesiva**

**\- ¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntó Beppo **

**\- Creeme, lo estoy - frunciendo levemente el ceño - Rem se quedará conmigo, aprovechando que nadie, aparte de mi, haya tocado su libreta. **

**\- Lo haré siempre y cuando me den manzanas - dijo Ryuk**

**\- Ryuk, Beppo renuncia a mi parte de las dos libretas**

**Fin de la escena retrospectiva**

**\- **_Near - _pensó Light al ver a su enemigo, no hacia falta más información para comprobarlo, con solo ver su máscara, el cabello blanco y su postura encorvada es suficiente. Despues de que él muriera, su mente estuvo en la nada, creyó que lo que Ryuk era cierto, él irá a la nada. Pero cuando despertó, lo primero que vio era lo que parecía un desierto sin nada, todo parecía estar podrido. Luego cuando alzó una de sus manos, se sorprendió al descubrir su nueva apariencia, un shinigami. Él aun conservaba sus recuerdos cuando estaba vivo; Ryuk apareció frente a él e incluso él estaba sorprendido, jamás esperó que Light aun conservara sus recuerdos. Tuvo que darle un recorrido por el mundo de los shinigamis y Light intentaba lo más rápido posible a acostumbrarse a ese lugar

Ring ring. La campana sacó a padre e hija de sus pensamientos, Aki regresó por donde vino, no sin antes ver de reojo a ese extraño, quien también la veía de reojo

Mientras Aki escuchaba sus clases, que obviamente ya sabía, Light estaba algo inquieto, que Near esté aquí, no trae nada bueno

\- Aki, no te importa si salgo a distraerme un poco, no me alejaré mucho

Aki movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento, ante ese gesto Light abrió sus alas y salió del salón. Como sospechaba, había una limosina negra en la entrada y vio a un conserje entrando al edificio, frunció el ceño, decidió seguirlo y verlo de cerca. Touta Matsuda, el no debería ser el único que estaba aquí. El agente en cubierto asegurandose que nadie lo vea, se detuvo en una de las casillas para abrirlo con una llave

\- _Pierdes tu tiempo, Matsuda. Aki no escondería la libreta en un lugar tan fácil_

Matsuda rebuscaba pero no hay nada, aparte de libros, cuadernos y otros útiles. Light, por alguna razón, le molestaba que rebuscara en las cosas de Aki

\- Negativo, no hay nada en su casillero - habló Matsuda en un micrófono que tenía en su manga

Light voló no tan lejos de donde estaba Matsuda hasta que vio una puerta abrirse

\- Ah me siento mejor - dijo la chica peli turquesa mientras se secaba con una toalla

\- _Perfecto _

Sakura sintió una ventisca fuerte que hizo que se volará su pañuelo cerca del otro pasillo. Ella fue a recogerlo hasta que oyó el ruido de algo caerse, giró su cabeza y vio a un extraño husmeando en el casillero de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡LADRÓN!¡LADRÓN! - silbó su silbato que tenía colgado en su cuello

Ante el fuerte escandalo que hizo Sakura, todos se asomaron desde sus salones y Matsuda no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo mientras era perseguido por unos alumnos de 5º grado. Aki salió de su salón y Sakura, al verla, se lanzó a abrazarla

\- ¡Hikari-chan, un ladrón quiso robarte tus pertenencias!

Aki le bastó ver a Light y saber lo que pasaba

.

\- Un poco más y esos estudiantes me agarran - dijo un cansado Matsuda despues de tanto correr, pero no se dio cuenta que tenía una hoja pegada en la espalda que decía "Kira, matame"

.

Aki salió de su escuela y decidió parar en un parque a decansar, que tranquilidad

\- Aki te están observando

Sacó un pequeño espejo de su mochila y fingiendo que se arreglaba el cabello, vio a un sujeto con saco que fingia leer el periódico

\- Tch, que molesto. Adios a mi paz - levantandose y retomando su camino a casa.

Cámaras. Apenas puso un pie en su casa, se sentía observada. Light entendió su gesto y le dijo que efectivamente hay cámaras ocultas en toda la casa y los que conviven con ella no se han dado cuenta. Ella actuó como si nada pasara, continuó con los deberes de su escuela, de casa y de negocio

.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

\- Dos semanas que observamos a ambos y no hay nada sospechoso - dijo Mogi viendo el calendario

Un grupo veía por las cámaras la habitación donde estaba encerrado Sousuke Yamato y otro veía la casa de la familia Tachibana, Near inspeccionaba este último viendo a la chica de cabello castaño estudiando. Los criminales siguen muriendo y no hay evidencia de que Hikari Tachibana lo haya hecho.

\- Near perdemos tiempo observando a esta chica y no ha pasado nada - dijo Aizawa serio

\- Si, ella es como cualquier estudiante en su escuela

\- Pues según los rumores, su existencia parece pasar por alto en su escuela

Todos los miraron confundidos

\- Ella es una chica que le gusta pasar tiempo sola, no le interesa socializar con los demás y los trata de forma indiferente; todos la llaman rara, y eso lo encuentro algo intrigante. - se puso a hacer una torre con fichas de damas - Por otro lado, tengo varias dudas respecto de como inició esto. Desde la muerte de Misa Amane, el asesino murió de un ataque al corazón; después, pasaron siete años para que los criminales vuelvan a morir de ataques al corazón. ¿Por qué este kira espero tanto tiempo para volver a matar? Obviamente, sabes que este kira tuvo alguna relación con Misa

\- ¿No creó que sea alguien de su familia, verdad? Ya que Misa dijo que los asesinaron

\- Tal vez, aunque... - llevó su dedo a sus labios - Hhm no es nada

.

\- Hikari, con permiso; sabía que como siempre estás estudiando te traje una merienda - dejando en su escritorio un tazón de manzana - tienes una gran adicción por las manzanas, ¿no es así? Bueno te dejo seguir estudiando - suspiro - ojala tus hermanos fueran como tú

\- Si te refieres a ser un nerd, mudo, insociable y estar encerrado todo el día; no gracias, estoy bien como estoy - apareció un joven de 22 años asomándose por la puerta

\- ¡Hideki!¡No digas eso!¡Tenle respeto a Hikari, que no ves que ella se esfuerza por tener un mejor rendimiento académico, tú con las justas pasas tus exámenes de la universidad de no ser por Hikari quien se toma la molestia de enseñarte, incluso es más lista que tú! - regañó al mayor de sus hijos

\- Pues si es tan lista, ¿por qué estonces no toma el examen de admisión el mes que viene? Desde que la adoptaron, ella demostró ser una prodigio en los estudios. No entiendo porque sigue en secundaria, si lo más obvio es que ella ya sabe todos esos temas, incluso los de mi universidad.

Aki ignoró lo que dijo el chico

\- Se cree la mejor, por eso es que no tiene amigos, ni eres como las demás chicas y apenas habla con alguien; seguramente por eso sus padres nunca la amaron, ni lo harán

\- ¡HIDEKI! - gritó con horror la señora Tachibana

Aki detuvo lo que estaba escribiendo, balanceó su lápiz viendo a la nada, pasó unos segundos para luego abrir su cajón y sacar un portafolio

\- Seré lo que tu dices y más pero tú eres un canalla que solo va por el camino del egoísmo y la codicia, en resumen, eres un asco de persona.

Abrió su portafolio mostrando fotos donde Hideki salía tomando cerveza, fumando, haciendo apuestas, y coqueteando con varias mujers con ropa que apenas las cubrian lo necesario

\- ¡¿Pero que es esto?!Así que en esto gastas el dinero que te damos, Hideki, que vergüenza.

\- ¡TÚ, ENGENDRO! - abalanzándose sobre Aki, tumbándola en su escritorio bruscamente - ¡NO TIENES OTRA COSA QUE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS, YO SIEMPRE ESTUVE EN DESACUERDO QUE TE QUEDARÁS A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS, OJALA QUE ALGÚN DÍA TE MUERAS EN ESA SOLEDAD QUE TANTO TE ENCIERRAS!

Hideki sintió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo ante el golpe, sintió que pisaban su cabeza

\- Créeme que no me gusta usar la violencia, pero me obligaste a hacerlo. Será mejor que salgas de mi habitación si no quieres llevar está situación a otro nivel - quitó su pie y se puso a recoger sus cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo

\- Tch

Hideki salió corriendo de su habitación mientras su madre ayudaba a Aki

\- Lamento por eso, Hikari

\- No hay problema, no es su culpa. Puedo recogerlo, no se preocupe

\- Está bien, te dejó sola - saliendo del cuarto

Las manzanas quedaron tiradas en el suelo, ella tomó una de ellas y llevarsela a los labios

\- _Hideki, serás un asco de persona pero yo... - _dandole un mordisco a su manzana

_._

_._

_._

Un mes después

\- Ingresé

Hikari Tachibana - 1º LUGAR EXAMEN DE ADMISIÓN. Decidió intentarlo, así que estudió hasta muy tarde para dar el examen; obviamente no iba a dejar su trabajo como Kira, dijo cuando Rem se lo consultó. Se lo comunicó a su "familia" en la cena, los señores Tachibana lo creían algo pronto pero apoyaron su decisión. Cuando ingresó a la facultad, se dio cuenta que era la postulante más joven y todos la miraban criticandola pero como siempre los ignoraba. Después de ver los resultados, todos se sorprendieron que ella tenga la calificación más alta, algunos la felicitaron pero otros le hacían mal de ojo.

Light no mostraba gesto alguno, pero por dentro sentía un gran orgullo por su hija que también siga la misma carrera que él eligió; si el estuviera vivo como humano la hubiera felicitado pero su hija no sabe que su padre estaba con vida, aunque no del todo.

Ambos emprendieron el camino a casa para darles la noticia a los demás.

\- Estoy en casa - quitandose los zapatos

Pero no oyó que nadie la respondía, con un mal presentimiento, sigilosamente, fue a la cocina pero al llegar quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver los cuerpos de los señores Tachibana en un charco de sangre con varios cortes, emprendió camino a la sala y vio los cuerpos de sus dos hermanos adoptivos en las mismas condiciones que sus padres; el asesino no era otro que Hideki Tachibana, quien estaba viendo los cadaveres de sus hermanos con un cuchillo en mano manchado de sangre. Alzó la mirada para ver a la recien llegada

\- Hola Hikari te nos quieres unir - dijo Hideki con una sonrisa macabra alzando el cuchillo

\- Idiota

\- No me hables en ese vocabulario, ingrata - corriendo hacia a ella

PUFF

El sonido de una bala se oyó en la habitación, el cuerpo de Hideki calló al suelo con un agujero en su cabeza. Aki lo único que pudo ver fue la pérdida de otra familia, al parecer Kira no podía tener una vida normal. Oía voces pero no les hacía el más mínimo caso, sintió que se la llevaron y la metian en un auto antes de volver a meterse en lo más profundo de su mente.


End file.
